The Binary Pact
by cinnysangel
Summary: Is a suicide 24 years ago related to recent events that bring the BAU to Vermont as a favor to one of their own.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the rights to CBS, ABC, Criminal Minds, and their affiliates. This story is for entertainments purposes only. I hope you enjoy! And remember to review even a short line, because feedback is what helps me to continue on and write more about our beloved Criminal Minds cast. **

**Summary**

**A woman disappears from Duxbury Vermont and it hits the team personally. Although there is an investigation this isn't a case for the BAU. But Family is family and they stick together. Can they uncover the truth before a killer strikes again?**

The Pact

1986

Two glasses side by side on her bed side table waited for them to take a drink. They professed their love for one another, countless times and now, now they would make it forever.

"Just drink that and it will be over soon."

"I love you and we will be together forever. See you in eternity."

***

"Jodi dinner is ready. _Jodi?_ Why you need to have that music up so loud all the time is beyond me, will you turn it down please?"

Veda climbed the stairs to her seventeen year old daughter's bed room. The door was cracked open and Veda pushed it the rest of the way. Normally Jodi closed the door completely claiming she wanted privacy. This was unusual and Veda got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Jodi can you hear me?" She froze in her tracks when she saw what was waiting for her there in that room.

The room her precious daughter had stayed in for 17 wonderful years, the one that had seen many changes from pink to purple to now the white and black tiled floor, the felt posters and the black light, beads hanging from the ceiling making a canopy of sorts around the bed posts. Gone was the stuffed animals in their place was a cosmetology mannequin, make up, tapes, a boom box, and some kind of weird looking incense burner.

Veda was momentarily confused by the bodies on her daughter's floor. She thought maybe they had fallen asleep. That is how they looked until she flipped the switch by the door turning on the over head lamp. Her eyes went immediately to her daughters face, and she noticed the blue hue to her little girl's lips. Jodi's eyes were open and she starred lifeless at the face of her boyfriend.

"No, Jodi wake up, Jodi please! Lloyd…. Lloyd come quick!"

Veda's eyes fell on the note pad on top of the covers, the pen still lying on it. She unwillingly read the first line before she collapsed to the floor.

"Mom, Dad, life is not what I wanted and I'm sorry I had to do this, forgive me."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the rights to CBS, ABC, Criminal Minds, and their affiliates. This story is for entertainments purposes only. I hope you enjoy! And remember to review even a short line, because feedback is what helps me to continue on and write more about our beloved Criminal Minds cast. **

**Chapter 2**

"Did you only get pepperoni?"

Reid lifted the lid to the second box of pizza, disappointed to find another pepperoni pizza, bubbling hot.

The sights they usually seen in this room were ones that most people only saw in movies and ones that most people would never think about eating after viewing, let alone pizza. But these seasoned Agents could eat any thing anywhere. They had seen it all, the worst of humanity. The idea that most of the images rarely made them flinch. A reality that made them question if this job was robbing them of their compassion. The answer was no, because even though the images did not make them flinch, the story behind those scenes caused a reaction. If there ever came a time that they would feel blasé about a case, that would be the time to quit. But, for now although they were hardened to the visuals, the reality still struck a cord.

Morgan leaned against the table as he replied, "What's the matter genius, can't handle a little bit of spice in your life?"

Reid glanced up and met Morgan's eyes but before he had a chance to reply he was interrupted.

"You better not have only gotten pepperoni, Morgan or I am going to hurt you!" Garcia said from the doorway.

"Pepperoni, Is that it?" Rossi complained, "What about the sausage and anchovies?"

"Anchovies? Eww gross." JJ wrinkled her nose.

The room was filling quickly as the aroma of cheese, sauce and warm dough filled the air.

Hotch slipped past Rossi grabbing a slice, and began to pick the pepperoni off popping it into his mouth, "What? I'm hungry?" he said to the curious onlookers.

"Relax, I got you covered." Morgan began to push the boxes across the table; "Vegetable for the high and mighty Miss Thang over there" Garcia smiled and blew him a kiss. "Tomato pie for Ms Prentiss and the works for Rossi."

Reid looked at the pizza, disappointed. He figured he could just eat some of the Vegetable, JJ and Garcia were having, until Morgan handed him his very own box. "And boring cheese pizza for the kid! Do you want me to cut it up for you?"

Reid ignored him and took a seat at the table, popping the top of a can of coke. Forgoing a paper plate Spencer pulled the box close to him. He lifted a slice and took a huge bite of his first slice.

"Are you going to eat all of that? How do you look like that when you eat like this?" Garcia waved a slice of veggie pizza in front of Reid's lanky body.

"Leave him alone baby girl, our Spencer is a growing boy." Morgan wrapped one arm around Reid's shoulder as he leaned in and stole a piece of the plain cheese pie."

The team laughed then dug in.

JJ had just sunk her teeth into a crunchy green pepper, as sauce and cheese mingled with crust inside of her mouth, making her taste bugs sing. She took another bite and her cell phone rang. She reached for Reid's coke and took a quick sip. She tossed the pizza onto a napkin and flipped open her phone. Putting her free hand to her ear to block out the noise in the room as the team chatted.

"Agent Jareau. Yes ma'am right away. I will let him know thank you."

Reid had already been watching JJ because she had taken his soda and helped herself to it. He didn't mind really because he was comfortable with her. And at one time he even had a crush on her. It wasn't the first time they shared a soda and most likely wouldn't be the last. JJ was like his sister, and although he had a bond with all the women in his team, he felt the most protected by JJ. She almost mothered him. All of them did, but it was worse with JJ. If there was something new, she wanted to make sure he knew what it was. If he had as much as a paper cut she was there with band aids and Neosporin. He liked to think they had that bond because of what happened with Tobias but in reality it started earlier than that. With Garcia she was more his friend, related to his feeling awkward and different then the rest. And Emily, well Emily had sacrificed a lot for him. He respected her more each day.

He paused in his thoughts as he watched JJ's face go from relaxed, happy to concerned and business set. They had a case; he could read it in her face and body language. He wasn't the only one because suddenly the room fell silent as each member of the team waited for JJ to let them know what was going on.

"We're going to Vermont"

Reid stood as the rest of the team finished up the pizza they were eating Reid sandwiched two slices together and walked out of the room eating it on the way to the SUV.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the rights to CBS, ABC, Criminal Minds, and their affiliates. This story is for entertainments purposes only. I hope you enjoy! And remember to review even a short line, because feedback is what helps me to continue on and write more about our beloved Criminal Minds cast. **

Chapter 3

Fifteen minutes later they were on the jet and JJ had the information for them. "This isn't an official case we will be walking into; this is a favor to Chief Strauss. Two weeks ago Cassandra Morten and her fiancé Jonathan Chamberlain disappeared.

"Is there a body?" Morgan asked.

"One…" JJ was about to finish when Hotch pulled his phone out of his pocket ready to dial Erin Strauss' number.

Interrupting he said, "JJ what does this have to do with us? What are we going to accomplish here?"

Normally JJ would agree with Hotch and there was no way she was going to defend Erin Strauss but she felt the need to. Because she knew there was more to this story.

"Hotch, this is Chief Strauss' family, Cassandra Morten is her niece. For all of us family is top priority. And you of all people know Erin Strauss feels that way too." JJ watched his reaction refusing to say more until he gave in and let it go.

Hotch closed his phone with a sigh, he hated that JJ was right about this. He knew it was true. When he killed Foyet and was under investigation Strauss had dropped it like a hot potato, as soon as she knew he did what he did for his son's sake. She has since then asked about Jack on occasion even sent a savings bond for his birthday along with a Tonka truck.

Damn, JJ always seemed to get under his skin. She could get him to do just about anything and most the time it only took one glance from her baby blue eyes to convince him. Hotch tried to rationalize that he only trusted JJ's judgment and the fact that she was good at her job. But in reality JJ used her emotions to get what she wanted. It wasn't malicious and he knew it. She fought for what was right. At this moment Hotch wanted to argue with her for the sake of arguing. He wouldn't though he would accept it and allow her to lead the team. And to add insult to injury, Hotch realized how many times JJ had silently lead this team. Choosing the cases, sending them to the places they needed to go, dictating who, what, when and where. He owed her a huge thank you, but for now he would just stew in his misery over the apparent loss of this argument.

.

"If Cassandra Morten and Jonathan Chamberlain are missing then who's body do we have?" Emily asked.

Prentiss ignored the tiny power struggle going on between Hotch and JJ. Case or not she had decided to work it. And until she knew better she would treat this as if they had a killer to catch. She glanced at Morgan. He was leaning back in his seat observing. She could tell he wasn't convinced. But then she saw Reid. His fingers were at his mouth and he leaned forward, legs crossed, and elbow on his knee. She could only imagine a quarter of the things that must be going on in his mind. He was on it, and ready to go. He almost appeared excited about it. This scared Emily for a fleeting moment until she realized she was excited about having work to do too. What was wrong with them? Anticipation about a case, how could they be excited about murder and the depth of depravity? It was because they liked their jobs and they did them well. Emily knew there wasn't anything wrong with them; they were just most comfortable working. Not having a case didn't mean all was right in the world, far from it. Not having a case meant they couldn't stop what _was_ wrong in the world.

.

JJ handed Emily a picture of Penny Gilroy, as she pulled up onto the computer screen, crime scene photos. Gilroy was lying on the floor of her bedroom. Nothing appeared to be out of order, in fact just the opposite. The bed was made and the place looked neat and orderly. The only item that appeared to not fit the picture was a tablet and a pen lying on the bed. Even that didn't seem too odd. It was as if Penny Gilroy had been composing a letter, set the tablet down and died.

***

They landed in Colbyville and an SUV was waiting for them. Rossi climbed into the driver's seat, Reid and Morgan took the back Emily and JJ in the middle and Hotch in the passenger seat. The twenty nine mile drive wasn't going to be too long and they talked about the case some and teased Reid about his appetite.

"I swear I never met anyone who has a bigger sweet tooth than you." Morgan flicked Reid's ear.

"Quit!" Reid swatted Morgan's hand.

"I'm not touching you." Morgan play whined.

Reid popped a handful M&M's into his mouth. He handed the bag to Morgan and he too took a handful. He continued to poke at Reid, trying to invoke a reaction from the younger agent. One day Reid was going to hit him he was sure of it. But Morgan wanted Reid to stop being a doormat to everyone. His whole life people had been picking on Spencer. And it was time for it to stop. Spencer was an FBI agent and yet if someone said boo to him he would jump. He also did everything everyone told him to. He was breaking out of his shell a little. The hair was one thing that proved that. He would have loved to been there when Reid stood up to that sick son of a bitch doctor that was molesting his daughter and patients. Rossi had told Morgan that Reid was relentless, and the sole reason they were successful.

"Goldie locks, when are you going to get a haircut?" Morgan tugged on one of Reid's messy curls.

"I just got it cut!" Reid swatted Morgan's hand again.

"That's not a haircut. I can do it for you, give you a nice smooth clean cut." Morgan ran his hand over his bald head for emphasis.

Reid looked at Morgan, "Don't you dare!"

"Alright enough children, you two have had enough sugar." JJ scolded them. "Morgan you know you antagonize him."

Reid handed the bag of M&M's to JJ like a guilty child. Morgan rolled his eyes. But a thought settled into his brain. Reid was bold with the doctor and he handled himself well when Morgan wasn't there. Was Reid's inability to grow because of him?


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the rights to CBS, ABC, Criminal Minds, and their affiliates. This story is for entertainments purposes only. I hope you enjoy! And remember to review even a short line, because feedback is what helps me to continue on and write more about our beloved Criminal Minds cast. **

Chapter 4

Pulling up to a white colonial style house made each of the agents gawk at the building that housed the police station. A mound in the center of the front lawn held a flag poll, the American flag flapped in the breeze high above their heads. Next to that that was a sign that advertised the Station and the Municipal Offices. A Japanese cheery tree was planted behind the sign, its branches, full of buds, showing the smallest sign of the upcoming warmer weather. Next to the building and sitting slightly behind it was a large garage with a breezeway connecting the house to the out building. The walk way in front of the station was red brick giving it a nostalgic feel. As they exited the SUV, each looking in different directions taking in the sights and the surroundings, these FBI agents, in their sunglasses and suits, seemed out of place in this town. Even Morgan in a black t-shirt, cargo pants and leather jacket seemed over dressed.

Emily liked the feel of this place. She looked down the street and noted the business district, all the flags hanging outside of the shops and the red brick stretched for what seemed like miles. The cars were parked on an angle on the wide street and Emily noticed the antique looking street light that was strung across the road way. Catty corner to the police station sat a drug store; a sign in the front window advertised a soda fountain. This was the town that time forgot. A man in jean overalls swept the front of the hardware store on the same side of the street as the Police station. It was already spotless and Emily knew he was doing his best not to appear to be watching them when in reality more and more people found their way out onto the street, curious over the SUV and what it brought to their small town.

JJ noticed Reid was nervous. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Why are they starring at us?" He kept his head low and followed Hotch closely.

"Reid you grew up in Vegas. There are thousands more people there everyday."

"But they were busy with their life and not worrying about mine."

He had a point and she couldn't argue with it. She just hoped one day Spencer would be comfortable with who he was.

Half way down the path to the front door was a step up. Rossi and Hotch took it together in perfect form. Reid was next close on their heals and Morgan stepped aside to allow Prentiss and JJ to go next, He stopped the moment his foot hit the step, turning around taking one last look. Guiltily people averted their eyes and went about their business. Morgan had caught half the town standing there watching their every move. 'This should be fun' he thought.

Morgan was busy thinking he was going to be the only black man in this town and he knew what that meant. This country had gone so far but yet in places it had stopped altogether. There were places where prejudices ran so deep and hate was so prominent that he almost didn't want to go there. He hated feeling that way but he did. Emily watched him and she knew Morgan was dealing with his own demons. She wondered briefly if he wanted to sit this one out.

They were introduced to the detectives shortly after they arrived.

"I'm Daphne Difrancesa, and you will meet my partner inside." She shook Hotch's hand and he introduced the team, when he got to Spencer he said, "And Agent Reid." There was enough judgment going on in this little town he decided to spare Spence a little bit of it. He knew Gideon felt that it was a way to get people to respect Reid, by announcing his title. But to Hotch it was his experience that people doubted him more and he had to prove himself, which he always did usually by opening his mouth.

Detective Difrancesa opened a heavy door that led into the station. The room was small and only had three desks clumped together off in one corner of the room. Two of them seemed to not be in use. A rectangle table on the other side of the room held stacks of paperwork and a man sat there going through them. When he heard the door open he stood, buttoning his suit jacket. JJ was amazed that this man had a striking resemblance to Will Smith, and if she didn't know better she would have thought that is who this was.

Detective Difrancesa introduced them, and Trevor Mead shook each of their hands. She introduced Reid as Dr, Reid. Rossi glanced at Hotch and knew he was thinking the same thing, this woman did her homework.

Morgan relaxed when he met Trevor Mead, so he wasn't the only one. But then a thought crossed his mind. 'How did he expect people to get past their judgments and prejudices if he couldn't get past his? They were just that, people, part of the human race, and he had them pegged before he even knew them.'

Emily noted the look of disgust cross Morgan's face; she wondered about it but didn't ask she would save that question for later.

Daphne Difrancesa sat on the edge of the table. She was between 5'8 and 5'9 slender but not overly thin, short brown hair that was died almost a rust color, her roots giving away her natural hair color. She had tan skin even for this time of year and Hotch could see the tell tale signs of a tanning bed. Her face was dotted with dark brown birthmarks and she did her best to cover them not quite succeeding. Her make up was heavy, gold toned eye shadow, plum lipstick and nail polish on manicured nails. She wore gold hoop earrings and a gold ring on her left ring finger, one single chain held the Saint Christopher metal around her neck. She wore a black suit with a mustard yellow silk top. She slipped her foot out of one of her shoes and Hotch could tell she was uncomfortable in them. They dressed up for the FBI. He suppressed a smirk.

"What can we do for you Agent Hotchner?" Before he had a chance to reply she said, "We don't really think anything happened to Cassandra Morten and Jonathan Chamberlain. I believe they decided they had enough of this little town and left for greener pastures. Sorry to make you come all this way."

Rossi could sense Hotch was getting annoyed at the dismissal he just received and he spoke up, "Detective, that may be true, but my problem is Cassandra Morten's aunt is our director, and this isn't a federal case, _yet_." He paused and let the "Yet" sink in before adding. "I would hate to see her come down here and get into all of this." Rossi spread his arms wide, palms down indicating the entire room. "Would be a lot of extra work for you making sure everything is in order." He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Thank you for your time." He turned around ready to leave and the rest of the team followed.

"Agent Hotchner, one minute. If you really have nothing else to do than look into a missing person's case with no evidence of foul play then, by all means be my guest. You can set up at those two desks over there."

JJ looked at the tiny corner of the room, she knew Hotch was about to explode. She didn't have to wait long.

"Detective, I want everything sent to the hotel we are staying at, since you obviously do not have the proper facilities. And I want you, personally on this case with me. We work round the clock. I expect you to be prepared for that. Is that understood?"

"Why yes, Agent Hotchner, crystal clear. I will make sure no other crime is committed while you are in town so you may have my undivided attention." She didn't bother leaving the sarcasm out of her voice.

"If you are understaffed we can arrange for you to have extra forces brought in." He turned to leave. "JJ call Garcia, have her load every piece of equipment she can get onto the jet and come here, have Anderson help her. Morgan get on the phone with the state troopers and request manpower."

"That won't be necessary Agent Hotchner I will call in my staff." Daphne Difrancesa said in defeat.

"Good, I want to see Cassandra Morten's home." When the detectives didn't move Hotch barked, "Now!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the rights to CBS, ABC, Criminal Minds, and their affiliates. This story is for entertainments purposes only. I hope you enjoy! And remember to review even a short line, because feedback is what helps me to continue on and write more about our beloved Criminal Minds cast. **

Chapter 5

Rochester New York

"Veda did you order a package?" He hollered to his wife as he watched the delivery man come up the walkway to their Cape Cod style home. He took a long draw on the coffee mug he had in his hand before opening the interior door. He pushed the screen door open and waited for the man to come onto the porch. The driver had an electronic pad and he held it out to Lloyd for a signature. "One second…" Lloyd set the coffee mug down on the half moon shaped three legged table next to the door. He signed for the delivery and took the box.

Veda came into the living room, drying her hands on a dish towel.

"What did you say?" Her eyes went to the table and she made a tsk sound as soon as she saw the mug in front of their daughter's picture.

He handed her the package and retrieved the mug. "I had to put it down Veda, what did you want me to do juggle?"

Veda pursed her lips, "But there? Did you have to put it there? What's this?" She held up the box.

"A delivery!" Lloyd said with a hint of irritation in his voice. "How should I know you're the one who has been doing all that shopping on the eboy thingy?"

"EBay…but I didn't…oh wait never mind." She thought of the tool set she ordered for him, amazed at how fast it arrived. She hurried to their bedroom so she could take a peak before finding a hiding place for it. She sliced the tape on the box and pried open the flaps. The box was filled with packaging filler and she dug in, coming in contact with what she was looking for. She pulled the case out but was shocked to see a laptop computer instead of the tool set. 'What's this?' she said softly to herself. She opened it and there on the keys was a photo and a note. She lifted the picture and read the posted note, "Take this to the Waterbury police station and ask them to call Erin Strauss of the FBI. If you recognize this man please do not tell anyone about this. Just go directly to the police!"

The note was not signed and Veda looked at it blankly for a minute thinking maybe it was a joke. Waterbury, she never wanted to go back there ever again and she had to force herself to go once a year to her daughter's grave. Why would she want to go to Waterbury to deliver this laptop? She pulled the posted note away from the picture. As soon as her eyes fell on the man in the photo she knew him. His eyes stared back at her coldly. Her hands started to shake and the picture became blurry as tears filled her eyes.

"Lloyd….Lloyd come quick!"

Lloyd had only heard Veda call to him in that tone of voice one other time before, the day they found Jodi. He rushed to their bedroom in time to see the photo float to the floor and his wife sink to their bed.

***

It was late by the time the team finished at Cassandra Morten's apartment. Hotch looked at Detectives Difrancesa and Mead, they looked exhausted. He had to admit he was agreeing with Daphne Difrancesa, there didn't seem to be foul play involved in Cassandra Morten's disappearance. Part of him wanted to push them further, teach them a thing or two about the way things were going to go in this investigation. But the problem was he also noticed the fatigue on his own team. Prentiss rubbed the back of her own shoulders and neck, JJ and Reid's perpetual sipping of coffee. Morgan sat on the edge of Cassandra's bed, with Rossi next to him, talking softly to Morgan as he starred at the floor. It wasn't this case, it wasn't the trip or the late hour, in reality it was the sheer numbers of cases this team had worked in the last few weeks. The final straw was watching Reid pull a small white container from his pocket and remove his contacts, replacing them with his old glasses.

"There isn't anything more we can do here tonight, let's head back to the hotel."

He heard a sigh coming from Detective Difrancesa but she didn't comment further.

Emily spotted a black cord peeking out from being the desk and she bent down to retrieve it. She pulled and it wouldn't budge. Morgan stood, standing next to her he noticed what she was after. "Let me get it." Morgan lifted the end of the oak desk and Emily pulled the cord out from under the corner of it, the other end was plugged into the wall behind the desk.

"Laptop charger?" Rossi asked.

Emily nodded. Reid said, "I don't remember seeing a laptop in the evidence report."

"You must have forgotten seeing it, because if there was a laptop my team would have logged it." Difrancesa said.

"He wouldn't have forgotten, trust me that mind of his is like a steel trap." Morgan said as he tapped Reid on the forehead.

Reid swatted Morgan's hand away, yet again.

"Daphne there isn't a laptop in the report." Mead said.

"Ok, so she took it with her."

"Not without her charger, and really it doesn't appear as if much is missing here. At best it looks like she took a change of clothing and her purse." Emily said as she moved to the closet. And it looks like she left in a hurry.

"Why do you say that?" Mead was curious as to the way these profilers thought.

"There is milk in the refrigerator." Emily gestured towards the kitchen.

"And the newspaper and mail is still being delivered." Rossi finished.

"So where is her Laptop?" JJ added.

"Good question." Garcia said from the doorway with Anderson standing behind her.


End file.
